Long Lost Dixon
by pogoprincess
Summary: Miranda Dixon. She was alone and that is the way she liked it. What happens when she finds the group and her father? Will she stick around? Will she fall for the boy in the sheriff hat? Or will she run away from her feelings to keep herself from being hurt? Rated T for swearing. Carl/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead.**

...

How I was still sane was a shocker to me. I had been trapped in the darkness by myself for who knows how long. All because I believed that there was an actual safe place in this hell we called life.

Let me explain.

My name is Miranda Dixon. I am 15 and I am a survivor of the zombie apocalypse. Yep that's right. The zombie apocalypse. I was 13 when the dead rose up to eat the living. I have been on my own ever since my mother…well I don't really want to talk about my mother.

I have been trying to find my father, but now I fear that I won't ever find him.

I was stupid enough to follow the tracks to a place called Terminus. I thought that I would be safe there and I thought my father would be here, but I was wrong.

This is why I am now trapped in a train car by myself waiting for the Terminus people to kill me.

...

I was laying down on the floor of the train car when I heard gunfire. I sat up and listened to the yells.

_'New people,'_ I thought. _'I feel sorry for them.'_

"Line up in front of the train car!" I heard someone yell. "Make sure the girl is away from the door!"

I backed away from the door of the train car when it opened and a small group of people were shoved into the car. The door shut and they all looked at me.

"Who are you?" A man with red hair asked. "How long have you been in here?"

"Miranda," I whispered. My voice was very rough considering I haven't spoken in a long time. "I don't know how long I have been in here."

"I'm Glenn," The Asian guy said. "This is Maggie, Bob, Sasha, Rosita, Abraham, and Eugene. There has to be a way out of here."

"There isn't," I whispered. "I have tried every escape possible, but there isn't one."

"What are they going to do to us?" Rosita asked.

"You didn't see the bones, did you?" I asked. "They eat people here. They are most likely going to eat us."

"The rest of our group will find us and get us out," Sasha said.

"If they don't get killed," I pointed out.

"I have hope," Maggie said.

I scoffed. "Hope breeds eternal misery."

"You lost hope?" Rosita asked as I sat down.

"I have been trapped in this train car for who knows how long," I whispered. "I lost hope a long time ago. You will eventually lose hope too."

"Don't you have anyone looking for you?" Rosita asked as she sat next to me.

I shook my head. "No mother and my dad doesn't really know about me and I had no group."

"When we get out you can join us," Maggie said. "If you want too."

I smiled sadly.

"Well let's hope we get out of here," I whispered.

...

Having people to talk to again is actually really nice.

"Where are you headed?" I asked them.

"We were going to Washington," Bob said. "Eugene is a scientist who knows the cure for the apocalypse."

I looked at them in shock.

"There is a cure for this?" I asked. They all nodded. "Holy shit. This can finally end."

"Do you have hope now?" Rosita asked.

I smiled. "I guess I do."

We all stood up as we head gunfire. We all moved to the side of the car as the door opened and 4 more people walked into the car. The door shut and Glenn walked forward.

"Rick?"

The 4 people turned and looked at us.

"Who are they?" Rick asked.

"They are our friends," Glenn said.

Rick nodded as he looked out the crack of the train car. I looked at the other people and one of them caught my attention. I pulled a picture out of my pocket and looked at it and then the man standing next to Rick.

"Oh my god," I whispered. I looked at the man who was my father.

"Who is the girl?" The man asked.

"My name is Miranda," I said. "Miranda Dixon."

Everyone looked at the man and me in shock.

"Daryl do you have a daughter?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, but she was with her mother," Daryl said.

"And now I am here," I said.

"How do I know that you aren't lying?" Daryl asked.

"Because I have a picture of you and my mother," I said as I handed the picture to him.

He took the picture and looked at it. He stared at it before looking at me.

"Mimi?" He whispered.

"Hi dad," I whispered.

...

**A/N**

**Review and let me know what you think! I am sorry if there are any mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead.**

**I want to thank DarthGranola, JaliceJelsa4eva, DarkTeardrops, and guest for reviewing!**

…

"You're alive," My dad whispered. "I thought you were with your mother."

I looked down.

"Mom didn't make it," I whispered.

My dad made his way over to me and pulled me into his arms. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"I am so sorry," My dad whispered. I pulled away and he looked at me with concern. "Listen Miranda when we get out of here I will be a better father. You won't be alone anymore."

"Being alone is what I do best," I said.

"That is what I thought too," My dad told me. "But I learned that being alone wasn't the best thing for me and it isn't for you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let you go off on your own and something bad happened to you."

I sighed and looked around at everyone.

"I think Daryl is right," Rosita said. "Nobody should be by themselves anymore."

I looked at my dad before I sat down.

"Fine," I sighed. "I will stay with you guys."

My dad smiled and pulled me into another hug which I returned. We pulled apart and Rick began to speak.

"Let's use anything we can and turn it into any weapon that you can make," Rick said.

We all began to take things that we could use. I pulled the laces off my shoes and tied them together so I could use them to choke someone.

"Hey."

I looked up to see a boy around my age kneeling down next to me.

"Hi," I said.

"My name is Carl," The brown haired boy said.

"You know my name," I smiled. "But you can call me Mimi. I would say it is nice to meet you, but considering where we are…"

Carl sighed as he looked at me.

"Yeah I know," Carl whispered. "How long have you been in here? Rosita told us that you didn't know, but I have a feeling you know exactly how long you've been in here."

I looked over my shoulder to see that everyone else was busy.

"Ok, but you can't say anything to anyone," I whispered and Carl nodded. "I have been trapped in here for over a month."

Carl looked at me in shock.

"I know what you are thinking," I sighed. "How am I still alive?" By now tears were falling down my face.

"What did they do to you?" Carl asked.

I shook my head before I stood up and walked away from Carl. I avoided looking at everyone and just continued to make weapons out of whatever I could find.

If anyone knew what happened then they would treat me like a fragile doll and that is not what I want.

"They are coming," Rick whispered. We all lined up ready to attack. "Remember go for the throat or the eyes."

"Line up at the wall!" We heard a man yell from the outside. We were ready to attack when the roof opened and cans were thrown into the car.

"MOVE!" Abraham yelled right as gas started to pour out of the cans.

I felt arms grab me and drag me away out of the train car.

"NO!" I screamed as I struggled against the person holding me.

"Miranda!" I heard someone yell.

I felt a gag be wrapped around my mouth as my hands were tied behind my back and my feet were tied.

I looked over at the others and I saw my dad, Rick, and Bob. I saw anger in my dad's eyes when he saw that they grabbed me. I blinked away tears as a bag was pulled over my head and I was dragged somewhere else.

...

**Sorry for the shortness, but the next chapter will have all the action! Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
